callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Exodus (Modern Warfare 2)
:For the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) level, see Exodus (DS). Exodus is the eighth mission in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The player takes control of Pvt. James Ramirez , and must follow Foley and the team to mop up any enemy resistance with the help of a Stryker, "Honey Badger", take out anti-aircraft batteries with the help of "Honey Badger", and get intel from a HVI and evacuate him on 4677 Brookmere Road. Walkthrough The player controls Private James Ramirez, starting off on foot. The first objective is to destroy enemy anti-aircraft batteries so US forces can evacuate civilians. The player engages Russian troops through a suburb with the help of a Stryker IFV, callsign "Honey Badger." The first portion of this level is simply to follow a street until the player reaches an enemy-held tollhouse guarded by a sentry gun, which the player should be sure to destroy. Use the Stryker as much as possible, and defend it from any enemies with RPGs that the player finds. Once the player has cleared the tollbooth, the player will enter a neighborhood with heavily occupied houses on either side. Use the Stryker to decrease the number of enemies in the houses before going inside. Always use a close-quarters weapon like the Striker shotgun, P-90, UMP-45 or the MP5K in the houses, as only close-quarter battle occurs inside. Eventually, Ramirez's team reaches a golf course where they destroy the anti-aircraft batteries with artillery strikes. With the first objective complete, the Rangers press on to their second objective: secure and evacuate a High Value Individual (HVI). Ramirez's team moves further into the suburb and reaches a house where a C-130 Hercules has just crashed into. The team moves into the house to secure the HVI from a panic room, but find him already dead. The team grabs a briefcase containing unknown documents and prepares to leave. As they leave, Cpl. Dunn notices a unique Russian trooper on the floor and discovers it is Viktor (Modern Warfare 2) from Makarov's assault team at the airport massacre. 4677_Brookmr_Rd.jpg|Entrance of 4677 Brookmere Road Sem títuloa.jpg|Cpl. Dunn photographing the soldier for G-2, who is suspected to be Viktor of "No Russian" 28397 1261240062.jpg|Early concept art of Exodus Weapon Loadout Starting weaponry In this level, the player starts with a SCAR-H with a Red Dot Sight,and an M9. File:SCARH.png|SCAR-H w/ Red Dot Sight File:M92FS.png|M9 Found in level FAL II.png|FAL TAR21.png|TAR-21 AK47.png|AK-47 RPD.png|RPD Vector.png|Vector P90.png|P90 UMP45.png|UMP45 PP2000 II.png|PP2000 Striker.png|Striker USP.png|USP .45 M4A1.png|M4A1 (from dead Rangers) M240.png|M240 (from dead Rangers) SPAS12.png|SPAS-12 (Very hard to find) Intel Items *'Intel No. 19:' (1/3 Intel) Inside "Garden Villas Apartment Homes" office, on top of the large center desk. *'Intel No. 20:' (2/3 Intel) "Arcadia" waterfall entry area. The building will be on the right when coming from the apartments, and the laptop is sitting on a counter *'Intel No. 21:' (3/3 Intel) Once the player has crossed the first covered bridge, the second house on the right, neighboring the gray mansion that the squad is to advance through will have the last intel. Head in and go upstairs. (The stairs are behind a wall in the living room, visible from the front doorway.) It is sitting on a yellow couch. Transcript See Exodus (Modern Warfare 2)/Transcript. Trivia See Exodus (Modern Warfare 2)/Trivia. Video thumb|300px|left es:Éxodo (Modern Warfare 2) Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single Player Levels Category:Singleplayer